


A Much Needed Break

by PhoenixEnigma (elizabeth_rice)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon - Anime Dub, Challenge Response, Humor, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-30
Updated: 2006-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/PhoenixEnigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day, another argument and Miroku being Miroku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Much Needed Break

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Amazing Weekly Drabble Thingy (AWDT)](http://community.livejournal.com/awdt) prompt: "Can we go now?"
> 
> I first posted this story in 2006. I'm merely reposting this story to my archive account.
> 
> My biggest mistake in writing this was that this story very closely follows the format of episode 16 of the anime series.
> 
> Disclaimer: based on characters and situations created and owned by Takahashi Rumiko-sensei. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

"I haven't had a hot bath in days! We haven't eaten a proper meal in days! I don't want to sleep on the forest floor again!"

"We are wasting precious time if we continue to stop at inns! We need to concentrate on finding more jewel shards!"

Miroku and Shippo sighed. Shippo turned to Miroku and said, "It'd be nice to spend the night in an inn."

"If Inuyasha and Kagome don't stop arguing, I fear that we will have to spend the night in the woods again. Kagome is right though; I haven't flirted with a beautiful maiden for days," he propped his chin on his hand and sighed.

"You are such a deviant."

"Really Shippo, there's no need for name-calling," he admonished him. His eyes widened. "Did I say that aloud?" he asked.

"Sure did," Shippo said happily. He asked, "Hey Miroku, why do you flirt with maidens so much? I'd understand if you cared for someone like my dad cared for my mom, but you flirt with every girl you meet!"

Miroku buried his face in his hand. He should have been paying attention to what he was saying. "I'll explain it to you when you're older, Shippo."

Shippo huffed, "Why do people keep telling me that?"

Shippo continued to mutter while Inuyasha and Kagome continued to argue. Kagome had been hinting for days that she wanted a break from searching for the shards of the Sacred Jewel, which Inuyasha always ignored. It was no surprise that the two ended up arguing with each other.

He understood Inuyasha's urgency; after all, he too wanted to find and destroy Naraku and thus end the curse upon himself than be consumed by it. But there was no point in carrying on if it would result in them being too tired to fight Naraku should the chance to do so turn up.

"I'm tired and I want to sleep in an inn tonight! We can start searching for more shards tomorrow; why do you always have to be so stubborn?"

"I am not being stubborn! I can't help it if a mere mortal like you can't keep up with me."

Kagome clenched her fists and drew a deep breath. Oh, uh, thought Miroku and cringed.

"Sit, boy!" she screamed and stormed off leaving Inuyasha lying face down on the ground and moaning in pain.

Miroku laughed to himself. He never grew tired of seeing Kagome activate the Beads of Subjugation around Inuyasha's neck. There was something about seeing Inuyasha being magically forced to submit to a 'mere' mortal that he found very satisfying. It was too bad that the necklace only responded to Kagome's command.

Next to him, Shippo crossed his arms across his chest and said, "If only you weren't so stubborn all the time. You're so inconsiderate."

Inuyasha growled. Pushing himself up, he balled his fist and hit Shippo on the head. "Shut up!" he yelled and stormed off after Kagome.

Miroku sighed and stood, "Come along, Shippo." Shippo followed the others as he continued to rub the bump on his head and whimpered in pain.

* * *

 

It was late afternoon when they came across a village. Miroku stopped a passing villager to ask for directions to the nearest inn. Once they reached their destination, Kagome put her bag on the ground and began searching through it.

"This inn sure looks nice. I hope we have enough money; we have to pay for two rooms, food for the four of us..."

But Miroku was unconcerned about the money. There were more pressing matters to attend to than money. Such as the beautiful young maiden who just exited a room with a tray in her arms. He turned to the others and said, "Don't worry, Kagome. I'll get us the rooms and food."

"Really? Do you have enough money?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Ha! He's a wandering monk. From where would _he_ have the money for one meal let alone for two rooms plus meals for the four of us?"

"Just follow me." He called to the maiden, "Excuse me, young lady; I'd like to speak with the owner please."

"I shall call him," she bowed and went inside. She returned a few minutes later with her master.

"Yes? How may I help you?" asked the owner.

"My name is Miroku. As I was passing by, I sensed an ominous cloud hanging over this inn," he ignored the others as they gasped and continued, "Fortunately for you, I am a monk and can perform an exorcism. But we must hurry before it's too late."

* * *

 

Some time later, while they were eating dinner in their room Kagome said, "What a wonderful meal! It was nice of the inn-keeper to give us rooms and food in exchange for the exorcism."

"Ha!"

"Inuyasha," she chastised him, "You should thank Miroku. Because of him we got rooms for the night, warm food, and soon I'll be taking a nice, hot bath."

"Wha...? Just so you know we are leaving early tomorrow morning to continue searching for jewel shards!"

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I'm off to take my bath and then I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Good night, Kagome," Shippo replied as he continued to wolf down his dinner.

"Yes, good night, Kagome," Miroku said. Now where did that lovely maiden go?

"And where are you off to in such a hurry?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh, just... stepping outside for some fresh air..." and with that, Miroku fled.

"Miroku, don't you cause any trouble, you hear!"

"Such a deviant," Shippo sighed.

* * *

 

The next morning, the four of them were ready to leave. It wasn't the early start that Inuyasha had hoped for as Kagome had insisted that they eat breakfast and rest a while longer. Kagome had a point, Miroku thought and he had said so to Inuyasha. Who knew when they'd come across the next village on their journey? And, more importantly, when next he'd come across a beautiful maiden. He smiled as he thought of the previous night.

Kagome was packing some supplies she had bought in the village. Inuyasha was pacing back and forth not too far away, while Shippo and Miroku were standing next to Kagome.

"Can we go now?" Inuyasha yelled as he whirled to a stop in front of them.

"Coming, you dumb Chihuahua!" Kagome yelled back.

Miroku and Shippo sighed. Yes, it was just another day in their search for the shards of the Sacred Jewel, thought Miroku.

 

~ * ~


End file.
